


being okay

by magichistorian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Through late nights, eventful dinners and bad days, Sakyo gets to know Kazunari a little better.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Kazunari Miyoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	being okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vagarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend in the discord! Happy birthday :) 
> 
> I wrote this in a bit of a rush to finish in time so I might come back and fix it up a bit, but have this for now!

Sakyo slipped out of his room and headed for the living room. It was a little after midnight, and he was fixing for a glass of water. He was also performing his unofficial duty of yelling at anybody still up at that hour and shooing them off to bed. 

A quick glance showed all the lights off, a good sign. He looked around once more, ready to give to the all clear, when he noticed the dull glow of a laptop illuminating somebody, perched on the couch. 

Squinting in the darkness, he caught a glimpse of fluffy blond hair. 

“Miyoshi?” He asked. 

Kazunari let out a squeak and slammed his laptop shut. “Eh? Sakyo-san?”

Sakyo didn't take the time to notice the lack of his normal weird nickname. 

Sakyo flicked on the lights, illuminating the room. Kazunari squeaked again, slapping his hands up to cover his eyes. 

“Bright, bright, bright! You’re mean!”

“What the hell are you doing up this late? You’ll be useless in practice if you’re worn out.” Sakyo scolded. 

“But I…” He protested. “I need to finish the poster.” 

“You need to sleep.” Sakyo didn’t say,  _ I’m sure it will be just as good as all of your other posters  _ or  _ I don't want to see you overwork yourself  _ or  _ I’m proud to have your work as the face of my precious company _ . Even if they were all true. 

He told himself it was because that wasn't his job to say nice things, and that it would just be an unnecessary ego-boost.

Kazunari opened his mouth, and closed it again. When he finally realized that Sakyo wasn't going to budge, he slumped. He tucked his computer against his chest and ran past Sakyo back to the rooms, head ducked like he was embarrased. 

Sakyo waited with his glass of water until he heard room 202’s door click. Satisfied, he put away his glass and returned to his room. 

(He missed the huge dark circles underneath Kazunari’s eyes, as well as the fact that the tapping of computer keys didn't stop until several hours later.)

  
  


It wasn't exactly a mystery that Kazunari wasn't Sakyo’s favorite troupe member. He was loud, and talked funny and had the energy of a hyper puppy, none of which were traits Sakyo looked up to in a person.. 

He was also suspicious of his carefree attitude, too alike to Settu’s brash arrogance. He seemed shallow, and Sakyo had no patience for shallow people. 

Didn't he join the company because it ‘seemed fun’? 

Perhaps that wasn't cutting him enough slack. If he wasn't dedicated, he wouldn't still be in MANKAI. 

Either way, it wasn't his business. He was the company’s father after all (or so his troupe mates say), so he was supposed to leave the babying to Omi. 

\-----

“You seriously think you can act like  _ that _ ? And not have it be a problem?” Tenma spat. 

“Are you kidding, hack? We started rehearsal today and you think it's appropriate to bag on me already?”

“I wouldn't have to if you didn't do such an embarrassing job!” 

“Take one look at my costumes. I dare you to say anything I’ve done is embarrassing.”

Tenma and Yuki were fighting, again. They had been at it since practice that morning, and had apparently brought it to the dinner table. 

Sakyo averted his eyes and did his best to ignore it. He lived in a dorm with two dozen people, fights were to be expected. All things considered, it was almost unbelievable how civil the dorm was.

(He stopped counting Banri and Juza’s fights after a while. They were so regular that it was stranger to see them without  _ some  _ sort of tension burning between them.)

Of course, however infrequent they were, dinner table fights weren’t exactly pleasant. If it escalated any further, he would intervene. 

“Ten-ten! Yukki! Let’s chill out, alright? Let’s eat some good dinner and calm down!”

Both of them whirled on Kazunari. 

“Stay the hell out of this, it’s none of your fucking buisness!” Tenma shouted. 

Kazunari flinched back like he’d been burned. 

When Tenma turned back to Yuki to spit another complaint, Kazunari curled in on himself.    
  


Sakyo didn't think very many people noticed, most of their attention locked onto the fight. 

He watched Kazunari force down a bite of food before dropping his fork back onto the plate.

After another moment, Kazunari stood and took his half-eaten plate, leaving to the kitchen wordlessly. 

That was unusual. Kazunari was almost always the last person to leave the table, forever unwilling to leave a single conversation unfinished. Sakyo had come upon him and another (Azuma, more often than not) passionately discussing whatever that night’s topic was countless times, completely unaware of the late hour. 

Of course, he wasn't the only one to notice. 

Sakuya perked up from his plate and asked, “Kazunari? Are you alright?”

Kazunari froze, like he wasn't expecting to be called out. He stayed, facing away for just a few more seconds, before turning to show off his usual beaming smile. 

“Of course! I just have a project for class that I wanted to get going on. Thank you for the meal!”

He smiled one more time before rushing out of the dining room. 

Sakyo frowned. Kazunari was lying. They had talked just the other day and he remembered very clearly Kazunari mentioning that he was going to be free for a while because he didn't have any projects lined up for at least a few weeks. 

The whole thing left an unsettled feeling in his gut. 

He tried going back to his plate, but the food just didn't quite taste right anymore. He took his plate and left as well, tossing back a “I’m done, Thanks for the food” as he left. 

Something kept nagging at him, this feeling telling him this wasn't his job. He did his best to shove it down, and kept moving.

He checked out in the courtyard first, which yielded nothing. He was going to head up to his room next, when the sound of running water caught his attention. The bathroom. 

He went over to the closed door and knew he was right- he could hear the running sink perfectly. 

Right as he reached out to knock, a flash of movement appeared in his periphery and he swung around to see Misumi lurking near the bathroom. When on earth had he left the dining room? 

He looked at Misumi and gestured at the door, as if to say,  _ Do you want to talk to him?  _

But Misumi only shook his head and pointed at Sakyo. Misumi wanted  _ him  _ to talk to Kazunari? He opened his mouth to ask why, but he blinked and Misumi had vanished. 

He didn't really have a choice after that. 

He knocked softly. 

“Miyoshi?” 

The tap immediately shut off. He waited for the door to open, or a reply, or something, but several moments passed in silence. He reached out, ready to open the door when it finally swung open. 

“Furuche-san! What can I do to help you?” 

Sakyo tried to focus on his words, but all he noticed was that Miyoshi’s eyes were red. 

When he didn't reply, Kazunari seemed to close in on himself a little bit. He looked almost defensive. 

“I bet you wanted to yell at me for wasting water, right? Don't worry. I’m done now.”

Kazunari set down the towel he was holding and moved to leave. 

As he did, Sakyo got the strong feeling that he needed to do something, and he opened his mouth to ask,  _ Are you okay? Really?  _

But nothing would come out. He couldn't make himself say it. That unspoken feeling, warning him that  _ this isn't your job  _ kept him from saying anything. 

And so he let Kazunari walk past without saying a word, the sick feeling that he’d just messed up really badly growing in the pit of his stomach.

  
  


Before he left, he caught the sound of Misumi’s voice, and felt a trickle of relief that even with his failure, Kazunari had somebody. 

  
  


\----

  
  


When Sakyo arrived home a few days later, the first thing he noticed was Muku, perched anxiously on the couch. 

“Sakyo-san!” Muku jumped up when he saw him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, uh,” Muku fiddled with his fingers nervously. “Earlier Kazunari was looking really upset and he asked if he could have some time alone in our room. And I don’t mind at all! But it’s been a really long time and I’m getting worried. And...do you think you would check on him for me?”

“Maybe he’s just really busy with work?” Sakyo asked. 

“No, he’s never asked me to leave before and I’m really worried about him!” 

“But why do you want me checking on him? Wouldn’t Omi or Misumi be better?”

Muku frowned. “They're both out right now. Plus you're like the company’s dad, right? You're super cool and just as good as Omi!”

Sakyo wanted to argue that, but the sincere look on Muku’s face said denying him would be just cruel. 

“Fine.”

He made his way upstairs and knocked on room 202’s door. No reply. This time though, he opened the door first. 

The main lights were off, the only light in the room being Kazunari’s small desk lamp. 

“Miyoshi?” 

Kazunari’s desk chair turned around. 

“Eh? Sakyo? Did you need something?”

His words sounded calm, but the unsteady tremble in his voice and the shiny tear tracks gave him away. How did he miss it the first time? A pang of guilt stung Sakyo. He should have been able to tell Miyoshi was covering up his pain. 

“Muku wanted me to check in on you.” Sakyo said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kazunari flinched. “Oh, oh no, he’s upset isn't he? I shouldn't have told him to stay out, it's his room too! How could I say that? What if he hates me?” 

He buried his hands in his hair. “I-I just didn't want him to see me like this! He's so sweet, I know it would just upset him and I can't do that to him!”

Sakyo closed the rest of the gap between them and gently placed his hand on top of Kazunari’s, which were still tangled in his hair. Even from there he could feel him shaking. “Miyoshi. Breathe. He wasn't mad at you, he was just worried.”

That got him to look up. “He was worried about me?”

“Of course he was. He said you’ve been in here a long time.”

With a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, Kazunari whispered, “Why is he worrying about me? I’m fine.”

Sakyo didn't know how to comfort people. That had always been left to somebody else, somebody nicer. He didn't know how to mother and care for people like Omi or Izumi or Muku or most of the others. But he was the only one there with Miyoshi, and he did know when he was needed. 

So, with a gentle hand in Kazunari’s hair, he said, “It’s alright. You don’t have to always be okay.”

It hurt to see Kazunari, barely graduated from childhood, trying so hard to pretend he wasn't in pain. 

Kazunari shook his head. “That’s sweet. But I’m fine, really! I’m okay, I’m-”

His breath hitched. 

“I’m-” 

He burst into tears. 

Sakyo awkwardly opened his arms and almost stumbled backwards with the force with which Kazunari wrapped his arms around his waist. 

He wanted to complain about getting tears and snot on his clothes. But he couldn't make the words come out. And this time, he didn't feel guilty over his silence. 

All Sakyo could do was comb his fingers through the mess of blond hair smashed into his abdomen as he sobbed. 

Mentally, he took back every time he thought Miyoshi didn't care enough. He cared more than Sakyo could have imagined. Too much, maybe. 

After who knows how long, Muku opened the door to peer in. 

Kazunari pulled away at the sound of the door, and at the sight of his blotchy, tear-stained face, Muku sprinted over to the chair. 

“Kazu!”

Kazunari burst into another wave of tears, choking out apologies as Muku took Sakyo’s place, with his arms tight around his roommate. 

Sakyo started to leave. With Muku there, who was already whispering words of comfort, his job was done. He would leave quietly and-

“Furuche.” 

Sakyo looked back at Kazunari. 

“Thank you. For what you said. I...I’ll try to let myself not be perfectly happy all of the time.”

Sakyo chuckled. “Good. I’ll hold you to that.”

And with that, he left. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked!
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/emilfish3)


End file.
